Genki Tries to Understand
by FadaLibelLula
Summary: Genki tries to understand the new body she's been given, and the habits of humans in love. Another tale in my Digimon Gjinka Series.


**Title:** Genki tries to Understand  
 **Series:** Digimon 02  
 **Pairing:** Genki x Toji [VeemonxWormmon] Implied Genki x Daisuke  & Implied Daisuke x Ken  
 **Rating:** PG-14 Mature Content  
 **A/N:** Neko, Toji  & Genki are property of me and my lovely friend M.I. Though Wormmon, Veemon and Daisuke belong to their creators of course. Toji and Genki are just their gjinka names, Neko is Tailmon's.

.

It's three o clock on a Sunday afternoon and I'm still in bed. My partner is no where to be seen, but I can hear Mama-Motomiya and Auntie-Jun in the kitchen making something that smells yummy, probably dinner. There's been a lot of lazy weekends lately, not many battles. I kinda miss those days where everything was jam-packed-exciting!

I think the best part though, was after battle when Daisuke and I would come home and he would attempt to get me into a bath. Usually we were both filthy, but fighting takes a lot out of me and I am so very sleepy when I get home. I only fight cause it's funny when Daisuke whines about it.

I relent after a while, though, because It makes him be quiet and I get into the bath before him so I can clean up first. He doesn't like being in the bathroom with me, cause I'm a girl and it's awkward. Humans are awkward. Like … he's always telling me to put clothes on when we're in the house. Why? Is it cuz I'm a girl and I've got these thingies that poke outta my chest? I'll never understand it. I asked Neko about it and she said that boys are strange creatures and I happened to get dumped with the strangest one of all.

Toji, that's the name Ken gave Wormmon when he changed [Mine's Genki!], was a little more informative, which was awesome because I really had no clue. He is my best friend after all, and very smart. He explained it that humans are a little more ...embarrassed about nudity and mating than we digimon were. I mean, Exveemon mates with Stingmon all the time to DNA Digivolve...Best sex ever, may I add~ and I mate with Toji sometimes when Ken and Diasuke are studying. We're jogress partners, it's a thing. We do it.

Annnnyways~ I think it's just because Daisuke is older now and thinking about sex more often and stuff. Sometimes when we wake up, the bed is messy. I keep telling Daisuke that it'll stop when he stops thinking about mating with Ken and he usually snaps at me and tells me it's not that simple.

Oops! I think I'm getting waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of myself. Toji says I do that all the time. I'll start talking and get off track and...Oh! Right. Eh hehe … So today is really boring and I had this super-weird dream and I noticed that Dai's been looking at me differently lately and no longer whines when I don't wear PJ's to bed.

"Maybe he wants to mate with you?"

I give a giggle and take one of Toji's feelers in my mouth to tug gently, then let go so I can pull him close for a kiss. I'm naked and underneath him and he's laying kisses over the marks on my cheeks and the one on my forehead, petting my horns and playing in my dark, blue hair. Kisses are my favorite thing about mating and kisses from Toji beat out any other kisses EVER.

"Naw, it's prolly just cuz he got tired of having to tell me to put clothes on." It's Sunday evening now and Daisuke and Ken are studying in the living room, so Toji and I are spending some quality time together in the dark of Ken's bedroom and I had brought up Daisuke's odd behavior.

"Or maybe he actually realizes that you're a girl now, and not _/just/_ a Digimon." Well, I had never thought of that. That would be awkward, I mean. Daisuke and I watch porn together! "That would make things really weird." I reply softly and suddenly, I don't feel like mating anymore so I roll over onto my side and Toji curls around me in a soothing manner. "Let's just stop thinking about it, okay?"

I can only nod, letting sleep take me. I could figure it out later because right now I was warm and comfy and preferred not to think. It was all to surreal, much like this new form that I've taken, like we've all taken. Maybe one day, it might make sense.


End file.
